My One-Sided
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Perasaan yang sudah tertahan sejak lama ini ... begitu menyesakkan. / Tapi, mereka lebih memilih untuk menghargai persahabatan yang telah terjalin. / Ten/Ino. for LOVE4INO Event.


_Perasaan ini sudah tersimpan sedemikian rapinya sejak lama. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Menyesakkan rasanya melihatmu tertawa karena orang lain. Dan meskipun aku berusaha tetap tertawa, berlagak seolah tak ada apa-apa karena memang kita jarang bertukar sapa, tapi makin lama, keegoisan ini semakin membengkak. _

_Aku tidak tahan lagi._

_Karena itulah, kini, saat kesempatan tersaji di depan mataku … bolehkah aku mengambilnya?_

* * *

**MY ONE-SIDED**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: Canon-setting. AR. Hints of GL.**_

"_**LOVE4INO" #27**_

_**TentenIno: Bentou**_

* * *

"Ino! Selamat datang!"

Yamanaka Ino menggosok ujung hidungnya. Ia buru-buru masuk tatkala pintu dibukakan baginya.

"_Brrr_! Dingin sekali di luar!"

Tenten tertawa sembari menutup pintu depan. Ia kemudian melangkah terlebih dahulu mendahului Ino hingga tiba di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia biarkan Ino melihat-lihat rumahnya dan ia sendiri mengamati penampilan Ino.

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengenakan kaos oranye tipis dan celana krem selutut. Lalu kini ia mengeluh kedinginan.

Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Wajar kalau kau merasa dingin dengan pakaian seperti itu, Ino!"

Ino mengangkat alis dan menarik baju oranyenya. Ia kemudian melirik sedikit sebelum menyeringai.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengenakan baju ungu pendekku yang biasa."

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Jadi … kau mau minum cokelat hangat dulu? Atau kita mulai saja kursus memasaknya?"

"Ah, masih perlu ditanyakan lagi?" Ia berkacak pinggang. "Tentu saja minum cokelat hangat sembari memperhatikanmu memberi demo memasak!"

Tenten tertawa-tawa. Kedua gadis yang usianya terpaut satu tahun itu kemudian beranjak ke arah dapur. Ino sempat menanyakan keberadaan orang tua sang tuan rumah, tapi Tenten menjawab cepat dan mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya sedang pergi ke desa sebelah.

Di dapur, Tenten ternyata telah menyiapkan berbagai macam bahan. Ia menyuruh Ino menunggu sebentar sementara ia menyiapkan cokelat hangat.

"Awww! Cokelat ini enak sekali! Bagaimana cara membuatnya?"

Tenten menggerakkan satu telunjuknya. "Tsk, tsk! Kalau ini sih ramuan rahasia!"

"Apaan tuh?" Ino tertawa dengan masih menggenggam mug berisi minuman cokelat. Berkat minuman itu, tangan si gadis terasa sedikit lebih hangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku mulai, ya? Tidak masalah kan, jika membuat _bentou_ yang mudah saja?"

Dengan bibir yang menempel pada tepian mug, Ino mengangguk kecil. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik tiap langkah yang dilakukan Tenten untuk mengolah bahan mentah di hadapannya.

Ide membuat _bentou_ bersama ini muncul tatkala Ino melihat bekal yang dibawa Tenten tatkala mereka ditugaskan dalam sebuah misi yang sama. Bersama Neji dan Shikamaru pula. Saat itu, Ino tidak menyangka bahwa Tenten sangat terampil mengolah makanan dan ia pun hanya iseng begitu bertanya apa Tenten mau mengajarinya membuatkan _bentou_ yang cantik. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Tenten langsung menyetujuinya begitu saja.

Selama misi, mendadak saja mereka jadi dekat. Ino pun mulai bercerita mengenai orang yang disukainya. Tenten bukan tidak tahu, hal itu bukan berita baru. Yamanaka Ino menyukai Uchiha Sasuke—sama gilanya seperti Sakura. Hanya saja, Tenten baru mengetahui bahwa sejak awal, Ino ingin menyerahkan pemuda itu pada sahabat yang ia sayang.

Tenten sempat bertanya mengapa Ino melakukan hal itu dan Ino hanya mengangkat bahu pada awalnya. Tenten terlihat tidak puas hingga akhirnya gadis berambut pirang itu mengatakan,

_"Mungkin aku terlalu menghargai persahabatanku dengan Sakura."_

Diam-diam, Tenten merasa hatinya tertusuk. Dan ia pun memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka kala itu.

"Wow, begitu, ya caranya? Terlihat mudah, sih …."

Tenten tersenyum dari balik bahunya. "Memang mudah kok, Ino."

Ino meletakkan mugnya dan kemudian mencomot satu telur dadar yang sudah matang. Gadis itu mengunyah sejenak sebelum makanannya tertelan melalui kerongkongan. Wajah Ino tampak berseri-seri.

"Enak!"

Puas rasanya bisa mendengar Ino berkomentar bagus terhadap masakannya. Tenten menyeringai dan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rata.

"Biar terlihat begini-begini, untuk urusan masak, aku cukup percaya diri!"

Ino tertawa. "Terlihat begini bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari mencomot sebuah tomat cherry yang akan digunakan untuk menghias _bentou_ mereka nantinya.

"Tomboy?" tanya Tenten sambil beralih pada penggorengan.

Ia telah menyiapkan nasi dibalut nori dan telur dadar, sekarang tinggal menggoreng ayamnya. Dengan terampil ia menuangkan minyak secukupnya dan menyiapkan ayam yang akan digoreng sembari menunggu minyak panas.

"Ah, tidak juga. Menurutku, kau tidak setomboy itu," ujar Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Tenten.

Didorong suatu keinginan yang aneh, Tenten menyentuh tangan Ino yang tengah memegang bahunya. Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedih?"

Tenten menggelengkan kepala dan mulai memasukkan ayamnya satu per satu.

"Aku hanya … berpikir. Kalau aku tetap seperti ini, apa mungkin … orang yang kusuka, bisa balik menyukaiku?"

"… EEH? Kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Siapa? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Diserang pertanyaan Ino yang bertubi-tubi membuat Tenten hanya tertawa tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari ayam yang tengah ia goreng.

"Sudah … sejak lama. Sejak ujian chuunin. Saat pertama aku melihatnya, aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan sebegini tertarik dengannya."

"Aaah! Coba kutebak, coba kutebak!" ujar Ino penasaran. Ia pun memejamkan mata dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu sebelah tangannya menyentuh dahi. "Neji?"

Tenten memutar bola matanya. "Sayang sekali."

"Lee? Naruto? Kiba? Shino?"

"_Buuuu_! Dia lebih menarik dibanding mereka."

"Lebih menarik? Jangan bilang—Sasuke-_kun_—"

"Oh, aku memang pernah menganggapnya sebagai anak yang ganteng," ceplos Tenten sambil berpikir. "Tapi bukan dia."

"Jadi?" Ino mendesak. "Ayolah, Ten! Beritahu aku."

Tenten menoleh ke arah Ino. Ia menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam hingga Ino terperangah di tempat. Sesaat, Ino seolah merasa bahwa napasnya tercekat.

"Ten …?"

Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jenaka.

"Aku menyukai seseorang yang tak bisa kuraih," ungkap Tenten akhirnya. Semua yang sudah dipikirkan matang-matang di malam sebelumnya, ia urungkan. "Cuma sampai di situ aku bisa memberitahumu."

"Yaaaah, Tenten~!"

Tenten tertawa-tawa sembari mematikan api kompor. Ia kemudian mengangkat ayam goreng yang dipotong kecil-kecil itu dan meniriskan minyaknya.

"Sudahlah, Ino," jawab gadis itu sambil membersihkan tangannya dengan celemek yang sudah ia kenakan. Lalu, tanpa diduga-duga, ia mencubit pipi Ino dengan gemas. "Lihat, kita sudah berhasil menyelesaikan _bentou_-nya! Tinggal mengaturnya dengan rapi lalu mungkin kau bisa mencoba membuatnya sendiri dan memberikannya pada Sasuke."

"Si-siapa yang bilang aku mau memberikannya pada Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Halah!" Tenten mengibaskan tangannya. "Menyerah begitu saja tanpa berusaha itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan sifatmu, Ino!"

"Tapi, kau tahu kan, Sakura—"

Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Selama masih memiliki peluang, kau harus berjuang. Kau tidak kalah cantik kok, dari Sakura."

Ino mengernyitkan alis. "Itu sih, aku juga tahu. Kalau begitu Ten—"

"Hm?"

"Kau juga jangan berkata bahwa kau menyukai seseorang yang tak bisa kauraih. Kesempatan dan peluang itu selalu ada, 'kan?"

* * *

_Andai Ino tahu …._

* * *

Tenten mengerjap selama beberapa saat sebelum ia memberikan Ino sebuah cengiran. Jempolnya terangkat naik mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sangat mengerti maksud Ino.

* * *

_Ini adalah suatu rasa cinta terlarang yang tak bisa kucegah._

* * *

"Nah, jadi! Lihat, walaupun sederhana, terlihat cantik, 'kan?" ujar Tenten yang kembali mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Ino memandang _bentou_ yang dibuat Tenten dengan mata berbinar.

* * *

_Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk jatuh cinta padamu. _

_Akan tetapi, dunia tentu belum mengizinkan. _

* * *

"_Sugeee naa, _Tenten_!"_

* * *

_Sekarang mungkin cukup hanya dengan melihat tawa lebarmu—meskipun mungkin tawa itu bukan benar-benar ditujukan untukku. _

_Keegoisanku cukup sampai di sini. Berada di sampingmu, tertawa bersamamu. Berbagi cerita. _

_Sudah, aku tak bisa meminta lebih._

* * *

"Oke, sekarang, kau mau mencoba membuatnya?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku memilih untuk menghabiskannya sekarang!"

* * *

_Karena, sepertimu, aku lebih memilih untuk menghargai persahabatan kita._

* * *

Tenten tertawa.

* * *

_Meski untuk alasan yang berbeda._

* * *

_*******__**おわり**__*******_

* * *

_Hey-ho! Thank you very much for reading!_ _Hope you enjoy the story!_ ;)

_Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

_PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
